staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Marca 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Sąsiad na widelcu - /1/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewająca Ameryka Południowa. Wenezuela czyli droga do Eldorado (Wildest Latin America); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5945 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5945); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Był Luksemburg...; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Wójt roku 2013 - sylwetki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przepis dnia - /69/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Południowy Pacyfik - cz. 4. Ocean wulkanów (South Pacific) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2832; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Galeria - odc. 152; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W stołówce na warszawskiej Pradze; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Drużyna A III - odc. 18, Kasyno na kółkach (The A - Team III, ep. 18, Road Games); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2833; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2556 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /120/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /70/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Moralność pani Dulskiej - txt. str. 777 86'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Marcin Wrona; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Robert Więckiewicz, Dominika Kluźniak, Jakub Gierszał, Jaśmina Polak, Zofia Wichłacz, Agata Buzek, Maria Maj, Klara Bielawka; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Homeland II - odc. 10 (Homeland II, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Niesamowici Bracia Bloom (Brothers Bloom, The) 109'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Rian Johnson; wyk.:Rachel Weisz, Adrien Brody, Rinko Kikuchi, Mark Ruffalo; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Drużyna A III - odc. 18, Kasyno na kółkach (The A - Team III, ep. 18, Road Games); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Świat się kręci - /120/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Notacje - Jacek Gmoch. Cud na Wemblay; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Klan - odc. 2556; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 One tańczą w nocy (At night, they dance. / La nuit, elles dansent.) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2010); reż.:Isabelle Lavigne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 31; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 465; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1085 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 245 Dziewczyna na telefon; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wioska w dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Największe miasto świata - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Ziemia - nasz dom - odc. 1/2 (Home. Histoire d'un voyage - ep. 1/2) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Yann Arthus-Bertrand; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Baron24 - odc. 3 "Człowiek w masce" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Baron24 - odc. 4 - Nocna zmiana - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 18 "Zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 19 "Powitanie jesieni" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1085 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1086 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1048; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 782; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Krew z krwi - odc. 7/8 - txt. str. 777; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Gangsterskie Tokio (Inside Tokyo Gangland); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Sherlock - odc. 3/9 Wielka gra (Sherlock, ep. The Great Game) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Paradoks - odc. 9 Oaza spokoju; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Krew z krwi - odc. 7/8; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 17.03 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Aktualności Flesz Poranne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Poranek z TVP Katowice; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 17.03 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Otwarcie pawilonu 8A na MTP i Gala Wybór Konsumentów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 17.03 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Dla niesłyszących - Bez barier - JM; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Reportaż 11:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 11:20 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:40 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę OPP -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:35 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 68; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Filmówka - We własnym kręgu - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:40 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 W ostatniej chwili - o komiksie w PRL - u; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Aktualności Flesz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:33 POGODA; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:40 Forum Regionu 18:30 Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Gość Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:05 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Magazyn Meteo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:00 Mama, tata równi w pracy 20:15 Co, gdzie, kiedy?; magazyn 20:35 Schlesien Journal 20:50 Gramy dla Was 21:00 Pogoda - 17.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 17.03 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Aktualności Wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Wieczorny magazyn sportowy TVP Katowice; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 22:25 POGODA; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 W ostatniej chwili - o komiksie w PRL - u; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:15 Pogoda - 17.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 00:20 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Pogoda - 17.03 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:55 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 W ostatniej chwili - o komiksie w PRL - u; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.20 Świat według Kiepskich 8.55 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Ślubna gorączka 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza miłość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.10 MEGA HIT - John Carter - film sci - fi 22.50 Królowie ulicy 2. Motor City - thriller kryminalny USA, 2011 0.50 Świat według Bundych 2.20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 3.30 Tajemnice losu TVN 6.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.20 Mango - Telezakupy 7.25 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN 11.10 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 12.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.10 Kryminalni - serial 14.15 Szpital - program obyczajowy 15.15 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.05 Doradca smaku 20.10 Na Wspólnej - serial 20.50 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 21.30 Sama słodycz 22.30 Surowi rodzice - reality show 23.30 Agenci NCIS. Los Angeles - serial 0.30 Pamiętniki wampirów - serial 1.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn 2.05 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.20 Arkana magii 3.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 4.35 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 5.55 Doktor Oz radzi 6.50 Daleko od noszy - serial rozrywkowy 7.20 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 7.50 Garfield Show 8.25 Scooby Doo 8.55 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny 10.00 Nieposkromiona miłość - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Kiedy się zakocham 11.55 Prawdziwe uczucie - serial obyczajowy 12.50 Ślubna gorączka 13.50 Daleko od noszy 14.20 Tylko Muzyka. Must be the Music 16.25 Strażnik Teksasu - serial westernowy 17.25 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny 18.30 Scooby Doo 19.00 Garfield Show 19.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - serial animowany 20.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.00 Galileo 22.00 Galileo 23.00 Zagadki kryminalne 0.00 Interwencja 0.15 Interwencja 0.35 I like it 1.40 To był dzień 2.40 4MUSIC 3.50 mała Czarna 4.50 4MUSIC TVN 7 5.20 Misja Martyna Extra 6.05 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 7.25 Męski Typ: Jerzy Iwaszkiewicz 7.55 Ostry dyżur - serial 8.55 Sąd rodzinny 9.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 10.55 Dr House V - serial 11.55 Mango Telezakupy 13.30 Sąd rodzinny 14.30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15.30 Agenci NCIS, Los Angeles - serial 16.30 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy 17.00 Zaklinaczka duchów - serial 18.00 Dr House V - serial 19.00 Agenci NCIS, Los Angeles - serial 20.00 Nawiedzony - horror, USA 1999 22.20 Kobra, Oddział specjalny - serial 23.25 Rock'n'Rolla - film sensacyjny 1.50 Arkana magii 3.55 Druga strona medalu - talk show 4.25 Druga strona medalu - talk show 5.10 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:10 Chłopaki z Sosnowca cz. 1; koncert; STEREO 06:55 Polonia w Komie - Anglia - Marcin (426); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 6 Ciasteczka owsiane z miodem i żurawiną, gulasz wieprzowyz żurawiną; magazyn kulinarny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Znak Orła - odc. 11* - Będziecie go mieli 1331 - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Galeria - odc. 132; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1037 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Blondynka - odc. 20* (seria II, odc. 7) - Koleżka Pana Boga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kulturalni PL - (184); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 900* - Dylematy Chrisa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Studio Wschód: Pamięć o Korościatynie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 132; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Borek - RAP (432); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 13 Austria - "Dolina Gastein" (52); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Saga rodów - Ród Lechów; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1037 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Jan Piekałkiewicz; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Bałwanek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 10* "Rodzina" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Japonia - Ikeda (433); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Fascynujące Śląskie - Prof. Julian Gembalski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 132; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Znak Orła - odc. 11* - Będziecie go mieli 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Bałwanek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 10* "Rodzina"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Japonia - Ikeda (433); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1037; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Fascynujące Śląskie - Prof. Julian Gembalski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 7.00 Telezakupy 8.30 Muzyczny budzik 8.55 Bajkowa TVS 11.00 Mali podróżnicy 11.10 Policjanci z Maastricht 12.15 Katastrofy w przestworzach 13.15 Gdzie jesteś? 13.45 Podróże z żartem 14.50 Schlesien Journal 15.05 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów - program muzyczny 15.30 Express Silesia 16.55 Silesia Informacje - flesz 17.05 Weekend z gwiazdą 17.45 Silesia Informacje - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Policjanci z Maastricht 21.30 Biznes klasa 22.00 Sportowa ofensywa 22.30 Katastrofy w przestworzach 23.30 Podróże z żartem 0.30 Emisja nocna